<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The murderous life of Ophelia by Helene_K</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225328">The murderous life of Ophelia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helene_K/pseuds/Helene_K'>Helene_K</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Violence, Assassination, Ballroom Dancing, Bisexual Female Character, Blood and Violence, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Character, Original Character(s), Sassy Character, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, missunderstanding, mysterious character, throne of glass - freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:13:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29225328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helene_K/pseuds/Helene_K</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"People don't die by themselves!"</p>
<p>A story about a sassy, female assassin (who is also bisexual) fighting her way through life. She may meet new enemies, friends or even find herself a lover. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>This story is for my friend who loves to read fanfic and helped me to write this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character &amp; Original Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No babe, I cannot wait! I really need to go now; we have already spent way too much time doing nothing. People don’t die by themselves!”</p>
<p>“Well technically they do! Remember that thing called old age, deadly disease, it just does not kill the people you want to see dead.”, her girlfriend shouted back from the bedroom. It was a sunny at the moment but judging by the clouds on the horizon she could tell it would be raining later. The small town near the sea was already busy with people trying to find their ship in the port or just trying to get the best vegetables on the market. “How often do I have to tell you that I don’t mind all those people being alive, just my clients do!”, she said, a little smile forming on her lips. Of course, she knew her girlfriend was only joking. She knew, that in her she had found someone who would understand all the hard days that came with the job of being an assassin and how you sometimes had to bend your morals to make your clients happy. But on the other side, who does not dream of beautiful daggers, masquerade balls and living a secret double life. She definitely didn’t mind the part where the generous payment and all the invitations to theatres came in. </p>
<p>“Morning”, a sleepy voice muttered coming up behind her and hugging her: “Why do you always have to get up that early, it was so cosy!” The small smile on her eyes grew wider and she hugged the arms that were now slung across her waist: “I do not see how midday is early, but your boss surely would not appreciate it, if you kept sleeping.” “Why did you have to bring him up, always a good mood killer”, she protested while slowly letting go and getting on her way to the bathroom. Being an Assassin and having a girlfriend that is a barmaid may seem like a strange combination but considering the fact that you got to know a lot of drunk and dumb men having the occupation of serving in a cheap port bar, knowing someone who could get rid of a person very easily seemed like a big plus. Of course, she knew that that was not the only reason Scarlett was dating her, but it sure did help! Not to get her wrong or anything, she knew Scarlett loved her, but in a world like this every additional safety helped a great deal. </p>
<p>“Babe don’t wait up for me today, it may get a little late, big mission and all!”, Ophelia yelled back before putting the black hood over her braided hair and heading out into the rain. Why did she have to live in a city where it was always raining. Sure, she did like the rain, inside her cosy, warm flat with a good book just cuddling with her girlfriend and doing nothing, but not if she had to go outside in the pouring rain. </p>
<p>About 20 minutes later she reached a small building on the outskirts of town and with a quick look around she vanished inside. </p>
<p>“Ah so you finally deem us worthy of your company?”, was the first thing she heard after stepping into the small room. It was warm and dry inside which was a pleasant surprise after the walk through the rain. “Oh, would you shut up! You know Scarlett spent the night again and she just did not want me to get up.”, she shot right back while getting a large cup of black coffee. While Than and Ares just started laughing Odon shot them a half-angry look. He always has been sort of the dad of the group and was just very protective of the whole group. </p>
<p>Ophelia sat down right between Than and Ares and looked around the room: “Aren’t there two of us missing, like I’m surely not good at maths, but we used to be six, right?”. “Yeah, Nero and Cadmos are still out of town training and on a little mission.”, Odon answered. Ophelia thought to herself how strange it was, she would never call these people her friends, but apart from her girlfriend they were the only people she got, they were like her family, an upgraded version of her biological family though. </p>
<p>“So, what’s up for today?”, she asked the fellow assassins after a short coffee break spent leaning on Ares and nearly sleeping. As always Odon was the one with a plan and so he started explaining how there was a new mission for Ophelia, and so she and Ares left for the armoury after Odon gave them all the details needed. Odon and Than would not accompany them but head out to spy on a well-guarded house for future jobs. </p>
<p>She has always liked Ares the best. Of course, she would never tell him that, but he had always been the one she enjoyed doing missions with the most. He had always been the one able to cheer her up after a hard day. He was like a big brother to her and she somehow knew he also saw her as a little sister. </p>
<p>“So, Scarlett spent the night again? Did not know you two were that serious. I mean, I totally get it, she is hot, I would date her too, but you, and a relationship that lasts longer than a few dates?”, Ares teased as soon as they left the room. “Oh, shut up, as if your lovers lasted any longer! And too bad for you I asked her out first, but with me as competition you did not clearly think you had a chance!” Their teasing continued down the hallway until they finally reached the armoury where they started to prepare for today’s assassination. </p>
<p>While Ophelia instinctively went for a few throwing knives Ares picked up a beautiful longsword and a few smaller daggers. They continued talking while strapping on the knives and putting on the rest of their gear. He told her of his latest hook up. After a while she noticed all the similarities between the mysterious lover and asked for her name again. As soon as he answered she noticed the name and started laughing uncontrollably. “Why the fuck are you laughing at me? I never laugh about you when you tell me about your numerous lovers!”, “Yeah that may be because I never go for your exes!”. “Fuck, did I really do it again? Why does that always happen to me? Ah, I know why, it’s because you dated literally this whole town!” “That is so not fair”, Ophelia got out during her laughter, “Don’t make it my problem that everyone just falls for me, I mean why wouldn’t they?” “Just shut up, we need to get going anyway!”</p>
<p>About fifteen minutes later they were finished and went out through the back door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Enchanted to meet you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's an assassination! And also an unplanned encounter...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thanks to the now heavy rain they were perfectly shielded against curios eyes. At least one good thing about it. They had been sitting on the roof for about an hour and it started to get really cold. They knew their victim would show up at that old warehouse eventually, but until then it just meant waiting. </p>
<p>“So how is Ava?”, Ophelia asked to break the boring silence. “She is fine, I guess. I don’t think I’ll be going out with her again. I hate dating your exes!”, Ares stated, and Ophelia could only agree, she also thought it was weird whenever he went out with some girl she also went out with in the past. She was totally fine with it but listening to him talking about being with a girl she had also been with before just did not make her feel really comfortably. </p>
<p>After a few minutes talking quietly she heard something. It did not sound like a carriage bringing their clients enemy though. It sounded more like a person climbing a drainpipe, or better: trying to climb a drainpipe. Ophelia signed Ares silently, that she was going to have a look at what made that sound while he should keep watch for any carriages. </p>
<p>She got off the roof and looked around. Nearly everything was black, but wait, did the shadow over there just move? She quietly moved across the muddy patio. There on the other side, against a wall stood someone. She pressed herself against a wall out of their sight and inspected the scene further. </p>
<p>The massive inner courtyard was empty, save for the two of them. There was no escape, expect for a door at the side, farthest away from her and two windows next to the stranger. She took a closer look at the mysterious figure, she was almost sure, she must have already been noticed. </p>
<p>She waited a few more moments before she carefully took a step out of the shadows. The mysterious stranger also moved, and from the way the body moved she could immediately tell, he had to be male.<br/>She took another step before she stopped and stood there in complete stillness to examine her surroundings. He also took another step before stopping. From the way he moved, stopped, and looked around Ophelia could easily tell he was a trained assassin. </p>
<p>They both just stood there facing each other for a few more seconds before he got bored and yelled over: “Hey there, looks like a beautiful night to die, right?”. </p>
<p>She nearly started to laugh at that audacity, he clearly did not know who was standing in front of him. Well, how could he. She always made a point of not being recognized. The tales about her were endless. One scarier than the other and still, nobody really knew what she looked like. But then again, how should they – nobody to ever encounter her walked away to tell their story. </p>
<p>But here she was. Standing in a dark courtyard with a mysterious male assassin who somehow thought he could kill her. But wait, why did he even want to kill her? But honestly that did not really matter now. She pulled one dagger from each of her thighs and held them in her hands, her arms completely still at her sides. </p>
<p>“Ah, so not a big fan of talking? Fine by me, I don’t have much time anyway.”, the stranger shouted again, drawing a longsword from his back. Without any further warning she leaped right at him, not expecting him to bring that sword up that fast. The blades met mid-air with the typical metal-on-metal noise. Hit hard from the impact on his sword he stumbled back a few steps, but Ophelia also nearly lost her balance and had to retreat a few steps to balance after this first encounter. </p>
<p>As soon as she was able to move again without falling over, she charged forward again. This time he was not as fast as before and so she managed to leave a nasty scar on his left forearm. He led out a loud curse and repositioned himself for the next strike. The next strike came faster than she suspected so this time she was the one to be left bleeding. </p>
<p>The fight continued. The two assassins caught in a skirmish of blades, the sound of metal-on-metal to be hard loudly, the blades shining bright in the pale moonlight. <br/>Attack –– parade – attack – parade, after a few minutes she was just bored. She realized very fast, that he indeed was good, not quite as good as she was but good enough to keep her occupied for some time. <br/>Suddenly there were loud screams from the front of the building and with terror she remembered the real reason she was here – the planed assassination. Surely, she did not forget Ares and their assignment completely, she was just so happy to finally have someone nearly equal to her fighting skills. She charged forward faster, harder to bring that fight to an end soon. In her hurry she forgot to guard her left thigh and so she soon found herself with a deep cut and lost her balance in the moment she realized that something warm was dripping down the outer side of her leg. </p>
<p>She slowly sank to the ground not quite finished fighting but unable to get up fast enough. She took a deep breath and prepared herself for a soon, probably slow death. Her daggers lost in her fall, too far away to reach. The only hope the mercy of an assassin. </p>
<p>In an instant he stood above her, sword tip under her chin. He slowly lifted her chin up with his sword and looked her deep into the eyes. He let his eyes wander across her face, as if he had never seen another human being. Since he took liberty in examining her face inch by inch, she started to take a closer look at his facial features. His eyes were blue, a dark blue, not the bright blue she usually got to see in her male opponents. She could not see the lower part of his face, as it was –  just as hers – covered by a mask. </p>
<p>“Ah such a pretty face, would be a shame to let you die, wouldn’t it?”, he whispered in her ear. He lifted her chin even further, up to the point where it slowly began to hurt. Only the years of training kept her quiet and so she just sat there, on the muddy ground silently waiting for death to finally come.</p>
<p>The shout from the front of the building vanished and as if he snapped back into reality, he let his eyes wander across her face and winked at her once more. Still not looking away he said: “I guess your friend is finished, would not be nice to keep him waiting. I can wait, see you next time, right?” </p>
<p>And with that he put his sword on his back once more and was gone as fast as he had appeared.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hope I never lose you, hope it never ends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just Ophelia's life and me realising I can not write human interactions...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Still shaken by what had just happened Ophelia examined her thigh and noticed that thankfully the wound was not as deep as she first thought. She slowly got up and tested her leg for any other injuries and after seeing that she was relatively fine she rushed to the front of the building.<br/>

She first noticed the carriage, with two lifeless bodies half in – half out of it. Ares jumped from the roof nearby and with that they rushed away, back to their little house.<br/>

On the way back Ophelia told Ares what had just happened, without sharing too many details and Ares told her about the assassination. After removing their gear Ophelia said a brief goodbye before she rushed back home. She was sure that Scarlett was probably already home and most likely concerned about her.<br/>

Finally at home she rushed up the stairs to her flat and through the front door. She was hit by the cosy warmth of her apartment and immediately felt at home. From the kitchen she heard a lovely voice humming and the cluttering of pots and bowls, all hinting her girlfriend making dinner. She shouted a brief hello before rushing up the stairs and collapsing into the bathtub. She drew hot water and just submerged into the water letting the hot water warm her cold limps.<br/>

Her right leg burned were she had the cut and the water turned a pinkish colour, but she could not care less. The cut had stopped bleeding and so the water just washed away the dried blood.<br/>

After a few minutes Scarlett came upstairs and sat down next to the bathtub. The two just sat there in silence until after a few minutes Scarlett got up. “I’ll get you something to eat, and you should come out so we can take care of that nasty gash.”<br/>

That was another thing she really loved about Scarlett. She never asked any questions but still helped her get cleaned up after another day of work. Even though Scarlett never asked any questions about her wounds, she knew that it was not for the lack of caring but whether the trust and understanding, that Ophelia would tell her if she ever felt the need to talk about her job.<br/>

They rarely ever talked about Ophelia’s profession. Although Scarlett claimed to be totally fine with Ophelia killing people for a living it never felt natural talking about whether she preferred bow and arrow or knifes to get the job done, or how just sitting and waiting was the most boring part of the job. But even though they did not talk about it, Scarlett sometimes came with Ophelia to watch her train.<br/>

So, Ophelia slowly got up and out of the bathroom sitting down on her bed and waiting for Scarlett. Of course, she could patch up herself, but she never felt comfortable tending to wounds and Scarlett had a talent so that there was almost never a scar left.<br/>

With a mug with soup in it and a cup of tea Scarlett appeared in the doorway and set it both on the nightstand next to Ophelia. Then she rushed out of the room again to get bandages and antiseptic from the small shelf in the bathroom.<br/>

Ophelia ate the soup while Scarlett tended to her wound and apart from Ophelia’s quiet pained hissing from time to time, they were completely silent.<br/>

When Ophelia’s leg was bandaged, and she had eaten her soup Scarlett brought the dishes and bandages downstairs only to reappear with two books and some wine for the two of them. With a soft forehead kiss she placed one book in her lap and handed Ophelia one of the glasses. Then she walked around the bed and sunk into the soft pillows.<br/>

The rest of the evening the couple spend reading, drinking wine and from time to time talking quietly. In Ophelia’s opinion that was the perfect way to spend the evening. She loved attending balls, going out to a bar and just drinking without any sense of self-control or staying at the assassin’s house a little longer than necessary to chat with her friends, but above all she loved reading with a fire lit in the fireplace and her girlfriend next to her.<br/>

She made it through nearly half her book before realising how tired she was and after putting her book aside she turned around to Scarlett to cuddle against her. A few minutes later Scarlett also put her book aside and extinguished the light. Cuddled against each other they talked for a while before falling asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really hope you all like the chapter, it definitely made me realize how bad I am at writing human interactions!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Woah...that was my first time writing fanfiction! Hope y'all liked it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>